This proposed project develops and tests an interactive, multimedia (CD-ROM) adolescent alcohol and other drug assessment instrument called the Multimedia Addiction Severity Index for Adolescents (ASI-A-MV). This tool is intended for use with adolescents (aged 13-18 years) at the outset of substance abuse treatment or upon entry into the juvenile justice system to guide treatment planning. The numbers of adolescents with diagnosed substance abuse problems is distressing both in treatment facilities and in the criminal justice system. Reported statistics do not include youth with substance abuse issues who are institutionalized or otherwise in trouble but have not been identified as misusing substances. Adolescent alcohol and other drug use frequently occurs in a constellation with other risky behaviors. The financial and societal costs of alcohol and/or drug abuse by adolescents are high. Early substance abuse can significantly delay attainment of normative developmental tasks, and estimated health and criminal costs for a lifetime of heavy drug abuse are staggering. Such considerations highlight the importance of early assessment and treatment for adolescents who are struggling with substance use issues. In Phase I, a paper-version scripted flowchart of the ASI-A-MV was created. Phase II will entail production of the ASI-A-MV CD-ROM, usability testing of the program to ensure functionality, and a clinical field trial to finalize a scoring system and determine reliability and validity of the ASI-A-MV. [unreadable] [unreadable]